The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to information security.
In software development, obfuscation may be an act of obscuring code or making the code difficult to understand (e.g., encrypting the code). Obfuscating code may be similar to encrypting natural language or human speech. Software programs may be designed to obfuscate code to conceal the purpose or logic of the code in order to prevent tampering or deter reverse engineering.